


Tim Drake, Private Eye

by residentdelinquent



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Multi, Sherlock Holmes AU, batfam au, damian is dr. watson, tim drake is sherlock holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentdelinquent/pseuds/residentdelinquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batfam gather to solve mysteries with Tim as Sherlock Holmes and Damian as Dr. Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [safety_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/gifts).



> This started as me thinking about what if there was a batfam as all civilians that turned into Tim being Sherlock and Damian being Watson and the rest of the batfam being important. There is a main characters bio on my tumblr (divi-ingmyownway) under the tag "private eye tim"

Clark hadn't seen Diana in a very long time. Not since the Incident had caused the JL to break apart and those left behind to pick up their lives.

"You're looking good Diana."

Diana, ever the regal one, nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"As are you Clark but that's not why we are here today is it?"

Clark sighed, "Straight to the point as always. I take it you saw it."

"I read it as well. It is very well done. I commend both the artist and writer."

"But…"

"They should not have done it. They might have brought unwanted attention to themselves by doing so."

"I know Diana but I think that might have been the point. I've been looking into them and well I think they're trying to find Bruce."

Diana slammed her hands on the table.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE TRYING TO FIND BRUCE? ARE THEY INSANE? THE DANGERS TIED INTO LOOKING FOR SOMEONE THEY HAVE NO CONNECTION TO."

"The artist is Bruce's son and the writer is his adoptive daughter."

Diana froze. Of all the things Clark could have said to calm her down, that was the most shocking.

"Well neither of them can be the detective. The entire story is from the point of view of a close companion of the detective. It reminds of your novel about Bruce."

"You read my novel?" Clark shook his head, "Not the point. The detective lost his parents in the Incident and he idolized Bruce. Thing is all of the members of this 'batclan' were affected by the Incident in a major ways."

"Have you spoken to them? They need to stop. The one responsible for the Incident is far too dangerous for them to deal with."

"Diana, I was close to Bruce and his family. Trust me when I say they won't stop. They're all from Gotham and Gothamites are some of the most stubborn people out there."

"Did you even try? You were always more than willing to let Bruce do something life threatening."

Clark was starting to remember why the JL had split up after the Incident. Without Bruce and Barry around, they'd get nothing done because they'd be too busy criticizing each other.

"I talked to Dick. You remember him. Bruce's eldest and the only one of his family we actually worked with besides Bruce. They're not going to stop and honestly I'm all for helping them."

Diana scoffed, "I do remember Richard but that does not mean that the rest are able to succeed. It is possible for them to be better prepared than us but better trained? Absolutely not. They are far too young."

"You're wrong. The detective has gathered a team that I truly believe can save Bruce."

"I will believe that when I see it. In fact, let's do exactly that. I am going to Gotham to meet with this detective and convince him to stop this insanity. What is his name?"

"His name is –"

**6 months ago**

"Tim Drake. Please excuse the mess. I was in the middle of carrying out an experiment which is probably totally ruined now but that's okay. I can redo it. You're probably here because of the roommate ad I was forced to put in the newspaper. Apparently my best friend doesn't trust me to live on my own anymore. Come in and hopefully I can chase you out like I did the rest… and I just said that out loud didn't I?"

Damian raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him. He was fairly certain he'd never met someone like Tim before, though he was oddly reminded of his father only more talkative.

"Dr. Damian Wayne and I think I'll stay."


	2. A New Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whole lotta backstory. Involving a Tim complaining to an exasperated Steph, Detective Pretty Boy, a slightly manipulative Dick, and a Damian who has no respect for reckless idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun. Tim is both fun and sad to write. I hope that everyone is in character. Enjoy.

Stephanie Brown rolled her eyes.

As much as she loved Tim, he really needed to stop.

“Don’t roll your eyes Steph. It’s all yours fault this is happening in the first place. If you hadn’t convinced me I needed a roommate, this never would have happened.”

Steph scoffed, “I didn’t convince you of anything. You’re the one who said something was missing in your life. I suggested you get a pet and you decided to get a roommate instead.”

“Well my new roommate has a bunch of pets and they all hate me.”

“Timmy, if you don’t stop exaggerating, I’m hanging up this phone right now. Damian only has two pets. Titus is a total sweetheart and Alfred is nice enough.”

“To you maybe,” Tim hissed, “That devil cat hates me and would love to see me destroyed. I should have moved in with Jason when I had the chance.”

Steph laughed, “Well too late. Jay is my roommate now and I’m totally reaping the benefits. The man can cook and for once in my life I’m not living on take-out.”

“Oh Damian can cook but he always makes it way too spicy. I tell him that and I swear he calls me white boy under his breath every time.”

“Tim… you are a white boy and you have no spice tolerance because you taste buds are shot from all those crazy experiments you do.”

“…, I have no counter argument. Dammit Steph. Why do you have to know me so well?”

“Because I do. Now I have work so hang up the damn phone.”

“Okay. Bye Steph. See you for dinner this weekend?”

“Yes. Now get yourself to work master detective.”

Steph put the phone down and sighed. Tim and his new roommate were ridiculous and they’d only been living together for a week. The social worker just hoped that the whole thing didn’t end in murder.

 

  

Dick stared. Tim was always put together so it was very odd to see him this disheveled. He hadn’t even dealt with a case first.

Tim’s suit jacket was torn to shreds. If Dick didn’t know Tim, he’d assume Tim got a cat. Cats hated Tim and Dick was fairly certain Tim hated them back.

“Do I want to know? It looks like you were mauled on your way over. Is there some new case that I should know about?”

Tim just glared.

“Oh I was mauled alright. I’d like to report a crime against humanity. My roommate owns a devil cat that should be destroyed.”

Dick attempted to keep himself from laughing. He failed.

“Owning a cat is not a crime Tim.”

“It should be. Cats should not be kept as pets.”

Dick could hear the whispering behind him.

“What’s detective pretty boy complaining about now?”

“I think something about a cat.”

“Glad I don’t have to deal with him too often. I have no idea how Grayson deals with him on a daily basis.”

“He’s not that bad. Maybe a bit neurotic but he’s just trying to help.”

Tim could hear the whispering as well.

“If all you gossipmongers are done, I need a case to work on. I’ve had a bad morning and I need something to occupy my mind before I decide to do something about it.”

The entire police department started scrambling around to find a case. The last time Tim had decided to find something to work on; he managed to uncover a plot to blow up the mayor and had almost gotten himself killed in the process.

No one wanted to deal with an injured Tim Drake because he was an even bigger risk taker when injured. (Tim had an odd amount of luck that caused him to get injured often but somehow he hadn’t been killed. It had happened often. He’d almost died but his luck would save him last minute.)

The intercom cackled and came to life,

“Grayson, if Drake’s here, bring him to my office. I have a case for him.”

“Well Tim, you heard Commissioner Gordon.”

“No _really_. Now let’s go before someone decides to shoot me and put me out of my misery.”

The sad thing was that Tim probably wasn’t wrong. Dick distinctly remembered something similar happening to Bruce multiple times.

 

 

Tim always felt nervous dealing with the commissioner. It always felt like he was being judged and found wanting. He never seemed to meet the commissioner’s expectations. Granted he didn’t know what those expectations were, but he probably was failing at them.

After all, Commissioner Gordon had worked with one of the greatest detectives of all time and there was no way Tim could compare to him. Even the man’s son probably thought he was an idiot. What was Tim even doing here? He was probably just making a huge mistake.

“He’s doubting himself again.”

“I’ll talk to him Commissioner.”

“Do that and if he’s needs to be debriefed on this case, do so.”

“Of course sir.”

Tim could hear them talking but being trapped in his thoughts as he was, he couldn’t actually respond.

Thankfully Dick got him out of his head by slapping down the case file in front of him.

Tim glanced at the file name,

“Is this the case I think it is?”

Dick gave Tim a wry smile,

“Yep. The commissioner finally decided to let you take a look at the Bruce Wayne disappearance case. Of course, he still expects you to help with other cases but the police department is officially giving this case to you and letting you deal with it.”

“I can’t believe this! I’ve wanted this case since I first started working with the police department and now I have it!”

“Congrats Tim. You have the case for good and I’m happy for you but first, I need you to look at a kidnapping case.”

“Oh sure. Haven’t had a good old fashioned kidnapping in a while.”

 

 

Damian was finally relaxed. With Tim out of the house doing who knows what, he wouldn’t have to hear the man’s incessant complaining about Titus and Alfred.

Though Damian did feel slightly bad about the fact that Alfred had destroyed Tim’s suit jacket but only slightly.

Of course Damian’s peace and quiet was interrupted by the doorbell. He could only hope that it wasn’t Drake’s blond friend again. That woman was a menace.

The last thing Damian expected to see was Dick Grayson holding up a Tim Drake who was bleeding from his side.

“What happened to Drake?”

Dick was obviously as surprised as Damian to see the other but Tim took precedence.

“He got shot stopping a kidnapper. He refused to go to a hospital and told me that his roommate was a doctor. Didn’t expect you of all people to be his roommate.”

Damian was quiet as Dick brought Tim in but the two of them had learned a long time ago how to read each other’s body language.

The conversation went something like this:

Damian: _Grayson, I want to know exactly what you’re doing here but I’ll wait until I’ve fixed Drake up._

Dick: _Thanks Damian. Tim’s a reckless idiot and he doesn’t normally have a partner watching his back like the rest of us on the force do._

Damian: _He’s like Father isn’t he?_

Dick: _He is. Bruce would love him. He’s the best detective I know. Even better than Bruce._

Damian: _I’ll believe that when I see it._

Dick: _I know that look. I also think I know what you’re planning._

Damian: _Isn’t it obvious Grayson. Drake needs someone to watch him. You can only do so much while still doing your job, Cain has a life and job that doesn’t involve these situations, and I refuse to get in touch with any of Father’s old colleagues. I’m the best option._

Dick: _Okay Damian. But remember, Tim’s more reckless than Bruce ever was._

Of course while this entire exchange was going on, Damian had directed Dick to lay Tim down on the couch and had taken out the first aid kit.

“I’m leaving Tim in your dependable hands. Don’t forget about this Sunday.”

“-tt- Of course not Grayson. Now get out of my house and back to work.”

Dick gave Damian a smile, something Damian had missed a lot while he’d been gone. (Not that he would ever admit to missing his family.)

Thankfully Tim stayed unconscious while Damian stitched him up and only woke up after Damian had finished bandaging him.

“I knew you’d help me.”

“Quiet Drake. Are you always this reckless?”

Tim actually pouted at Damian. The man’s audacity was ridiculous.

“I’m not reckless. It’s just that my line of work is dangerous.”

“I’m well aware of the fact, which is why I’ll be your partner from now on.”

“Wait what?”

Tim’s eyes widened as he looked as his roommate.

“You heard me Drake. Starting from tomorrow, I will be joining you. I refuse to let my father’s legacy belong to some detective who can’t even keep himself from being injured.”

“Oh, so you know what I do.”

“Yes I know and you need someone to watch you back and who better than the son of the man you’re obviously emulating.”

“Um, okay then. Something tells me that even if I said no, you’d still do this.”

“That is correct Drake. Now take these pain killers and go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback. Here's to hoping that I get the next chapter out soon.


	3. A Breakfast, A Lunch, and A Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more backstory and the introduction of the rest of the main cast. Includes a slightly irritated Babs bonding with a bemused Damian, Jason being both incredulous and knowing more than he's telling, and Selina happy to have most of her family back even if Cass and Alfred are determined to make Dick and Damian feel guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected. I'm sorry.

When Barbara Gordon’s doorbell rang early in the morning, she immediately knew who it was.

She yelled,

“Pick the lock on the damn door. I’m not getting myself out of bed to let you in.”

“Okay Babs. Hey just warning you, I brought a tagalong.”

Babs groaned. Of course he brought someone new along. Now she actually had to look presentable.

At least it was him and not the other two people who had a tendency to show up on Saturday mornings. (The other two were her physical therapist who usually came through the window and her “it’s complicated” who had a key to the place.)

When Babs finally wheeled herself out of her bedroom, she saw Tim Drake eating her food with someone who wasn’t Steph or Jason. The man Tim had brought with him was looking at Tim in bemusement.

Babs sighed,

“Do you really have to eat my food?”

Tim looked sheepish,

“I forgot to eat breakfast this morning.”

The still unnamed man snorted.

“I told you to eat before we left Drake. You’re the one who willfully ignored me.”

Babs let out a laugh. According to Steph there was only one person who called Tim by his last name.

“You must be the new roommate Steph was telling me about. I’m surprised you haven’t tried to strangle Tim yet.”

The man raised an eyebrow.

“Who says I haven’t?”

“If you had, Tim would be dead. Something tells me that you’re the kind of person that if you want someone dead, they would be.”

Tim was offended. Not only was he being talked about as if he wasn’t there but that they were getting along because of it.

“The two of you don’t even know each other’s name and yet you’re both making fun of me. Rude.”

“Oh Tim. It’s adorable how you think the people who know you can’t bond over your antics without knowing each other’s name.”

“I have to agree with this woman. Drake, you might as well introduce us properly to make things easier.”

Tim pouted.

“Fine. Babs, this is Damian Wayne. Damian, this is Barbara Gordon. Babs is responsible for any of the hacking that needs to be done on my cases. It’s safer that way. Babs, Damian is my new assistant.”

Damian cleared his throat,

“Partner Drake. I’m not some lowly assistant. It’s a pleasure to meet Gordon.”

Babs just looked at the two of them.

“Yeah, this is either going to end in murder or be the best thing either of you have experienced in your lives.”

 

“You have a what now?”

Jason was pretty sure he heard wrong. There was no way anyone from the police department besides Dick would be willing to work with Tim.

Everyone knew the only reason why the commissioner hadn’t made them partners was because Dick wasn’t allowed to partner with others.

Steph was staring at Tim as well.

“I thought the police department said you were never ever going to be partnered up with anyone.”

Tim rolled his eyes.

“Damian isn’t a member of the police department.”

Steph burst out laughing while Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t that your roommate?”

“Yes Jason. Damian gave me no choice after I got injured. He said something about not trusting me with his father’s legacy with my recklessness.”

Jason stared before he burst out laughing.

“You’re living with Damian Wayne. Now there’s someone I haven’t seen in a long time. Is he still a brat?”

Steph finally stopped laughing just to start laughing again.

Tim was curious.

“How do you know Damian?”

“Bruce was my mentor when I was younger. Met the kid a few times.”

Steph was enjoying this far too much.

“God this is rich. Almost as rich as the fact that just a few days ago you were complaining about Damian’s pets and how you want him gone.”

Tim rolled his eyes.

“Give it a rest Steph. Granted it does explain why Dick was convinced of your innocence Jay. He wouldn’t tell me why but he kept insisting and I know Dick was close Bruce so that’s how he probably knew you.”

Jason snorted,

“Oh golden boy was close to Bruce alright. Ask Dick about the Titans at some point if you want to understand their relationship a bit better.”

“Yeah how about no? I’m not asking Dick any questions about his past. I want him to trust me and there’s no way he will if I start prying. There’s a reason he doesn’t have a partner on the police force and I’m not sure I want to know.”

 

Selina hadn’t been this amused since the last time all of her kids were in the same place.

At least, she hoped they still considered themselves her kids. She wasn’t worried about Cassandra but she hadn’t talked to Dick or Damian in so long and maybe they no longer considered her family.

“What are you thinking about Mama C?”

“Why you insist on calling Mother that is beyond me Grayson? Someone should have your brain scanned.”

“Mama was worrying that we no longer consider her family because Papa is no longer around.”

Dick and Damian stared at their sister before turning to look at Selina in shock.

“Miss Cassandra is right. Ever since Master Damian decided to stay with Miss Talia for the past few years and Master Richard fell off the grid, Miss Selina has worried about the two of you. Need I remind the both of you that only Miss Cassandra stayed in touch with Miss Selina after Master Bruce disappeared?”

Alfred Pennyworth always had been uncannily good at making Wayne boys feel guilty about the stupid insensitive things they had done.

Selina sighed. When she had learned Damian was back in Gotham, she had been excited to have her family together and she felt bad about the guilt trip but her boys did deserve it. It helped that Cassandra and Alfred were perfectly willing to do it.

Cassandra had been staring at the boys and her entire body language was conveying her disappointment with them. She always did prefer to communicate silently.

“Alright Cass, leave the boys alone. They can discuss their guilty consciousness with me later. Right now let’s just enjoy the wonderful food Alfred made for us.”

Alfred still had work to do so after setting the food down, he excused himself from the room while the rest took a seat at the table.

After they had all settled down to eat, Dick decided to explain himself.

“I’m sorry for worrying you Selina. It’s just that some of my actions during the Incident attracted the attention of some very dangerous people. All of my relationships suffered because of it.”

Selina raised an eyebrow.

“All relationships? I’m aware that your relationship with your family became nonexistent and you nowadays only talk to maybe two or three of your old friends but was there something more? Were you romantically involved with someone?

“I was engaged. She broke it off after she got tired of dealing with my attitude. I’m honestly surprised she stayed with me as long as she did. I made a lot of mistakes after Bruce disappeared and falling out of touch with you Mama C is just the tip of the iceberg.”

“I take it those mistakes have something to do with why you’re not partnered up with anyone. Drake was telling me that as long as he’s worked with the GCPD, you haven’t had one.”

Cass frowned at Dick.

“I wasn’t aware you had that issue. You always avoid talking about work. Stop doing that. We’re family.”

She then turned to her other brother.

“Damian, is the Drake you’re referring to Tim Drake? One of my patients mentions him from time to time. She sometimes complains about him too.”

“Your patient, most of the police department, and at least half the city seem to have at least one complaint about Drake. How in the world did he manage that?”

Dick sighed,

“Tim can be cocky and he has a tendency to be slightly insensitive. He tries not to be but he’s awkward when it comes to emotions. He’s like Bruce that way. It doesn’t help that he tends to talk a lot and people sometimes get offended.”

“Well now he has me to watch his back.”

Cass snorted.

“Right so someone who’s even worse with people than this detective seems to be is going to keep him from getting himself killed.”

Damian immediately started arguing with her with Dick sometimes agreeing with Cass’s points and sometimes Damian’s until both turned on him and Dick was forced to defend himself.

Selina smiled to herself. Her family was almost complete again and she was happier than she had been in a while. She also had a feeling she was about to be very amused by a Tim Drake and his antics.

 

“Barry. I have news from Gotham.”

“What seriously Bruce? What’s it say?”

“Detective Tim Drake, often compared to the Bat, has a new partner. Said partner’s name is Damian Wayne.”

“Isn’t that your son?”

“Yes.”

“Holy shit Bruce that means they should figure it out soon. I’m going to tell Shayera.”

“Wait until the morning. We don’t want to alert anyone of our plans.”

“Okay Bruce. I can’t wait to get home. I miss Iris and I haven’t seen my twins since they were born. They’re four years old now and I missed so many things.”

“I know Barry. We’ve both missed a lot but soon everything will be taken care of and we can go home.”

“I sure hope so Bruce. Our families have been through enough pain because of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out because I'm very busy and I'm still working on the plot line. I can try to answer your questions on my [tumblr](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be up soon because I have other fics to work on and projects at work and everything. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. Comment and feel free to come ask me questions on my [tumblr](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
